Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more Transcript *(the intro plays with the cast being) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more *NARRATOR: Sweet Lillie Lightship. Yes, that's her, alright. Since they've named her after the dawn, for she's filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday has been proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate shall pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Hail the Princess Lillie Lightship! Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited birth. And good Howard Deville and his queen made welcome their lifelong friend. *MASTER OF CEREMONIES: Their Highnesses, King Nod and Ten Cents! *NARRATOR: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Ten Cents, King Nod's son and heir, to Howard Deville's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought and looked unknowing on his future bride. *MASTER OF CEREMONIES: Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good tugboats, Mistress Pearl, Mistress Sally Seaplane, and Mistress Rebecca. *Rebecca: The little darling. *Pearl: Your Majesties. Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less. Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. One gift. Beauty rare Gold of sunshine in her hair Lips that shame the red, red rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes. *Sally Seaplane: Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. One gift The gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing his sweet serenade to her door. *Rebecca: Sweet Princess, my gift shall be the... Why, it's Gruntilda. What does she want here? *Pearl: Shh! *Gruntilda: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Howard Deville. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and... How quaint. Even the rabble. I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. *Rebecca: You weren't wanted. *Gruntilda: Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way. *Betty Deville: And you're not offended, Your Excellency? *Gruntilda: Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. Listen well, all of you. The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. *Betty Deville: Oh, no! *Howard Deville: Seize that creature! *The Pink Elephants: Stand back, you fools! *Pearl: Don't despair, Your Majesties. Rebecca still has her gift to give. *Howard Deville: Then she can undo this fearful curse? *Rebecca: Oh, no, Sire. *Pearl: Maleficent's powers are far too great. *Sally Seaplane: But she can help. Just do your best, dear. Yes, go on. *Rebecca: Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break. For true love Conquers all. *NARRATOR: But Howard Deville, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. So 'twas done. *Pearl: Oh, silly fiddle! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs